Fairy Race
by Ryuuax
Summary: Join the most exciting and dangerous race of all time! Get ready Ladies! A one time race, the girls fighting for the reward and others have absolutely no idea why they are here, right Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

Here's another fic of Fairy tail, it occured to me when I read again the Fighting Festival Arc, when it was the contest for Ms Fairy Tail. There will be a lot of pairings so just to warn you. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I need a Beta. I promise the next one will be larger. I have been busy and inspiration is very hard to find these days, just kidding. I don't have a lot of time to write now, so excuse my crappy grammar again.

Pairings: NatuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, ErzaxMystogan(weird I know), GajeelxLevy, AlzackxBisca... I think that's all maybe there will be more I don't know.

******Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs **to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_Fairy Race_

_Join the most exciting and dangerous race__ of all time! The participants will compete for the fabulous prize of 1,000,000 jewels and a reservation at one of the most expensive and luxurious restaurants of Magnolia Town. The race will take place tomorrow at noon in front of the guild. Get ready ladies!_

_*To participate you must have a partner._

_*Partners can't be of the same gender._

_*The use of magic will be prohibited._

"Fairy…Race?" Lucy stared intently at the notice on the request board, she reread it again, not fully understanding why the need of partners, what could it meant? Then again the reward was very inviting.

"What's wrong Lucy?" A voiced called behind her and Lucy snapped out from her thoughts and turned to see Mirajane with a tray of beers and with her usual smile.

"Ah Mira, have you read this notice?" The Celestial Spirit mage pointed at the board, where the notice was, Mira inch closer and read it, once she finished she laughed and smiled at Lucy.

"It's another idea of the Master, he had this idea for a long time and he wanted to try it out." She disappeared into the kitchen and Lucy was again left alone staring at the notice. It didn't take long before another person arrived.

"What are you staring at bunny girl?" This time the rough voice scared the poor blonde mage and made her jump away from the request board to stare at the Metal Dragon Slayer.

"To jump like that…you really are a bunny girl." Gajeel smirked, showing off his fangs. Normally people would have been afraid of him, but with Lucy, a vein popped on her forehead.

"What is wrong with you? Scaring people like that." She ignored him and continued reading the notice for the seventh time. Gajeel raised one of his eyebrows at her reaction.

"What are you looking at with such interest bunny girl?" Pushing her away from the board to take a look at the notice, he began reading completely unaware of a now angered Lucy.

"Stop calling me bunny girl!" Lucy screamed, ready to summon one of her Celestial Spirits. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Gajeel staring at the notice with the same intensity she had before. It sent shivers down her spine for some reason.

And out of nowhere, Gajeel raised his head and looked around the guild. When he found what he was searching he quickly strode to where his objective was sitting, Lucy was left with her mouth agape by sudden movements of Gajeel and her jaw almost hit the floor when she saw where he was going.

Levy was sitting in one of the many tables in the guild reading one of her books, at her sides where Jet and Droy laughing over something they said. They stopped laughing when they saw Gajeel stop in front of them. The atmosphere changing completely.

"Levy." The blue haired mage blinked, she raised her eyes off her book to look at Gajeel, she was immediately intimidated by his sudden appearance and his cold eyes staring at her.

"Y-Yes?" There was a moment of silence with the four of them, Jet and Droy ready for any movement from the Dragon Slayer that could indicate a fight, however that was not the case.

"Will you be my partner for the race?"

Jet and Droy fell of the table, Levy blushed and only stared at Gajeel in disbelief. At the other side of the guild, Lucy who was watching the whole scene, was the same as Levy.

"I...um..s-sure…" Levy said, in a low voice, but loud enough for Gajeel who give her one of his usuals smirk.

"I will see you tomorrow."

As fast as it happened, it ended. Gajeel went out the guild with his bag over his shoulder. Jet and Droy were too shocked to say anything and that the fact that they had forgotten about the race. Levy went back to read her book, she still had that blush adorning her face.

Lucy took a few minutes to compose herself, turning back to stare at the notice again. Who had imagined Gajeel would do that and in front of the whole guild, she had to take note of that.

A few minutes passed and out of nowhere there was the sound of a explosion and the smell of something burning. Lucy rolled her eyes, and sighed loudly, waiting for the inevitable.

"Lucy!" Indeed. Natsu voice was heard in the whole guild, he fanatically looked around for the blonde mage, once he spot her at the request board, he made a run for her stopping just a few centimeters away from her.

"Lucy! Be my partner!" The Fire Dragon Slayer screamed in her face, fire sprouting from his hands and Lucy had to cover her ears. Happy appeared behind Natsu, holding his paw up in the air with a smile on his face.

"Aye!"

"Hold on a second, why do you want to participate if you're not going to use magic?"

"Because I want to!" Once again Natsu screamed and exited the guild running, Happy flying behind him. "You better be ready tomorrow!" That was the last thing he screamed when another explosion was heard. Lucy sweat dropped, something was definitely wrong with Natsu.

Sighing again, the notice was tempting her to look at it for the rest of the day, it was like a messenger ready to bring her bad news and the reward seemed to get bigger each time she blinked, as expected she felt another person behind her.

"Don't get your hopes to high, Lucy-san." One more, Lucy turned to see who it was, it turned out the person was Juvia, with a satisfactory smile on her lips, Lucy eyebrows rose.

"You will not win Gray-sama, I already asked him to be my partner." Juvia closed her eyes her head up in the air triumphally. Lucy took a few moments to comprehend the situation.

"Actually, Natsu asked me to be his partner." Juvia was left shocked and Lucy smiled nervously, why these things happened to her, she will never know, but then again it was Fairy Tail.

"You still won't win the reward, that reservation will be mine!" And with that Juvia disappeared, leaving Lucy alone until Mirajane reappeared from the kitchen.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Mirajane asked with another tray of beers in her hand, Lucy was pale and had a distant look.

"I'm going home, before another person appears." Lucy made her way to the entrance of the guild, ready to go home. Mirajane stared at her confused, but soon a smile appeared on her face.

"Alright, take care Lucy!" The blonde heard Mirajane call her, and she waved with her hand. Once she was outside, she breathed deeply the cold air, to clear her mind for a moment, the sun was hiding behind the horizon and Lucy wanted nothing more than a good shower.

On her way home, she summoned Plue to keep her company. She walked on the trip of brick near the river, the boatman telling her to watch her steps, she waved at him and smiled. Finally, she reached her apartment but before she could enter she saw Mystogan walking at the other side of the street, he stopped and looked at her, both stared at each other until he quickly went to her, stopping once he was in front of her. Lucy immediately freaked out, this was Mystogan, the most reclusive and mysterious mage in all Fairy Tail, what was happening?!

"Excuse me Lucy, have you seen Erza?"

"Wh-what?" Lucy snapped out of her stupor, and began thinking, she hadn't seen Erza all day, maybe she was on a mission, but she wouldn't leave without dragging them with her.

"I don't know where she is, but she may be at Fairy Hills." Lucy saw Mystogan lower his head as in deep thought, and then she heard him say.

"Fairy Hills…I see, thank you for your help." He bowed politely and Lucy had no idea what to do but bowed also, with a shivering Plue also bowing next to her.

"You're welcome…" As Lucy watched him walked away, she was sure there was something going on, taking careful steps to her apartment, very slowly she opened the door and breathed deeply when she found out there was no one of her team in her home. She still checked everything, just in case.

Once she had finished her shower, wrote two chapters of her newest novel and Plue returned to the Celestial World, she flopped down on her bed ready to sleep. She wasn't really looking forward to the race. Lucy was hopeful tomorrow would be a normal day.

* * *

I know it is confusing and there are a lot of grammar mistakes, sorry. I know the MystoganxErza pairing is strange and maybe will never happen but I have to try somehting different. Thanks for reading! R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the people that reviewed, it was enough for me to continue writing. I know the MystoganxErza is confusing but I needed to try another character, and who knows, how the manga is going anything can happen, really. So, this chapter is basically the start, the next one will have the scenes with all the pairings. I'm sorry if you expected something else, I was rushed to finish this chapter, and sorry for my grammar again.

Pairings: NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, ErzaxMystogan(slight), GajeelxLevy, AlzackxBisca... I think that's all maybe there will be more I don't know.

******Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs **to Hiro Mashima.

**

* * *

**

The town was full of life, more than usual. There were balloons of all forms, confetti was thrown from everywhere, the smell of food lingered in the air, people walking in the streets with colorful clothes, smiling and laughing. It reminded Lucy of Fantasia, except the part of turning into stone and Natsu and Gajeel fighting Laxus. But this time, it was for Fairy Race.

"You know, you're extremely excited about this race." Lucy said, Natsu did not turn his head to her as he continued training but was somehow paying attention to her.

"It's because we have to win Lucy, no matter what!" Natsu yelled, punching the air with such ferocity that people passing by ran away in fear, Happy was busy eating another fish on top of a barrel next to Lucy. She, however, wasn't as motivated as the Dragon Slayer.

"R-Right..." Lucy blew a sigh, moving her hair out of her face, she really did no wanted to take part in this race. Why Natsu wanted to participate was still a mystery. One she wasn't going to solve.

Seeing that Natsu wasn't going to change his mind in a long time, Lucy decided to go on a walk, to clear her head and maybe to escape the dreary race. After all, skirts and running did not mix at all. But she hoped that, upon seeing her dressed in one of her usual skirts, Natsu would retire from the race, it didn't work at all.

Another sigh escaped from her mouth, after walking for some time and seeing the different kinds of shops, she saw Gray with Juvia clinging to his arm. She waved a hand to them, Gray smiled at her and unfortunately Juvia saw this and her grip tightened around his arm, maybe a bit too tight. Lucy winced when she saw Gray's expression, she decided to continue walking and eventually she found more mages that would participate. Levy and Gajeel were next to each other, but they did not talk at all from what Lucy saw, Jet and Droy were not far away to see what was going on with the two. Next were Alzack and Bisca, they were talking with each other, excited about the race. Cana and Macao were busy in a drinking contest. There was still no sight of Erza or Mystogan, she admitted she was slightly curious about why he was searching for the redhead.

"Lucy!"

The blonde mage was snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head around to see who was calling her; Mira was coming her way waving her hand at her. Lucy waved back smiling, her hand froze in the air when three figures appeared behind the former S-class mage. Fried was right behind her, followed by Evergreen and Bixlow.

"Mira, you're going to participate too?" Lucy asked once they reached her, staring confusedly at the Raijinshu. She had seen them in the guild occasionally, but it was still kinda strange seeing them with everybody and especially today.

"I am afraid not, we will be the judges for the race with the master." Fried answered politely, and Lucy had no idea of how to answer him since she really never talked with him. Evergreen stepped closer to Lucy with one of her eyebrows raised and with her fan covering part of her face.

"Don't tell me you're going to participate? You don't stand a chance!" Evergreen laughed with a wave of her fan. Lucy got the sudden desire to go back to Natsu and showed her she could, instead she decided to play her game.

"What about you Evergreen, are you going to participate?" Lucy asked with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest, she already knew the answer.

"Of course not! What make you think I will participate in this and get myself dirty with low class mages like you." And with that Evergreen leaved with her head high laughing once more, Fried and Mirajane following her. Lucy felt victorious; however she turned to see Bixlow standing there with a grin on his face as always.

"Hey, Lucy." He began tilting his head to the side with his tongue out of his mouth. "What happened to you and Loke, uh?" Bixlow asked her. Lucy groaned, why she was surrounded by freaks was another mystery, how she wished the race would start soon.

* * *

"What took you so long Lucy?"

Natsu eyed her strangely; everybody with their partner was getting ready to start. Lucy's right eyed twitched, today was definitely against her.

"Nothing." Her distant look made Natsu laugh. There was a sudden silence and everybody turned to look at the cause.

Mystogan and Erza were walking side by side to the start line, the crowd were watching them and whispers were heard about the sudden appearance of the reclusive S-class mage with the powerful Titania. Natsu's eyes followed the pair, he was sure Erza was not comfortable with Mystogan close to her. After the attack of Laxus had revealed Mystogan's face, Erza wasn't so sure about the guy's real identity. After all, Gerard was still in her mind.

"Mystogan..." Natsu voice was low and dangerous; Lucy was positively there was going to be a fight sooner or later. She did not like the look Natsu was giving to Mystogan.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud cheer from the multitude. And then Max appeared, dressed in a suit just like the one he used in Miss Fairy Tail contest.

"People of Magnolia Town and those of nearby towns!The moment you have been waiting for, get ready for the Fairy Race!" The sand mage said loudly for everybody to hear him, the people cheered once more. "But before we start I must explain the rules."

"This will be a simple race around all Magnolia Town, the first pair to get to the finish line will win." Max waited a moment to catch his breath and then continue. "To make this more difficult, the participants will have a magic rope tied to their partner, this will prevent them to use magic and stay together through the race. And on top of that, each pair will have different paths to take, till the end where everybody will be reunited and compete for the reward."

The people talked excitedly, Lucy eyes twitched seeing the now red rope around her wrist that appeared out of nowhere, the other end was on Natsu wrist. The race was around all Magnolia? She was going to die, she hadn't even visited all of Magnolia, yet. Max cough a little to gain everybody attention.

"However there will be a surprise, in the last track for all of you. So, get ready mages!"

Everybody went to the start line, Lucy gulped, and turn to look at her partner. Natsu and Gray were glaring at each other, a small glare coming from Erza managed to calm them both. The blonde laughed nervously, even here, her team was acting as always.

The sound of a bell rang and everybody started running, with the people cheering from the sides of the street. The first one was Natsu, dragging Lucy behind him, Gray and Juvia followed then Levy and Gajeel. Mystogan and Erza went a little more slowly, the same with Alzack and Bisca. Cana and Macao stopped outside a shop, both had drink too much in their own contest.

"Natsu wait!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs for the Salamander to hear, she did not hoped Natsu would listen to her, but incredibly he turned and grabbed one of her hands to help her.

"Don't worry Lucy, the prize will be ours!"

"I still don't understand why you want to win!"

That smile was there again, the smile that gave Lucy hope and strength to go forward. He let out a laugh and ran faster, his grip on Lucy's wrist tightened. Lucy looked over her shoulder to see who was behind them, surprisingly there was no one. Then she remembered they would take different paths. She laughed when Natsu look over his shoulder with a grin on his face to look at her. Slowing down for Lucy to catch up, they began their race for the reward.

* * *

Makarov waited patiently in one of the many tables near the finish line. A shadow loomed over him, raising his head to the sky; he smiled at Happy, flying high in the sky. The blue cat had volunteered to help and inform about the race from the air. Makarov looked back to see Mirajane and Fried coming his way. Both stopped in front of him and Fried was the first to speak.

"Master, are you sure about this idea of the magic ropes?" Fried asked, taking a step closer. Makarov said nothing but had a grin on his face, which confused the green haired mage.

"Believe me, it is best if there is less damage once the race ends." Makarov laughed and Mira joined him, Fried stared at them confused.

"So, who else is in the race?"

"Well…" Mirajane started, taking out a small piece of paper with the names of the participants.

"There's Natsu and Lucy." Makarov nodded slowly but gulped nervously. The bills suddenly got high in his head.

"Gray and Juvia." He nodded again, this time more relaxed. Those two could manage.

"Gajeel and Levy." Taking a few minutes to think about the strange pair, he trusted Gajeel but paired up with Levy was strange, even for him but he nodded slowly.

"Alzack and Bisca." Makarov nodded once more, smiling, he remembered when the two came and joined the guild.

"Macao and Cana are out of the race for drinking too much." Makarov sighed shaking his head, they acted so immature sometimes and the fact that they spent too much jewels for beer.

"And the last ones are Mystogan and Erza." Makarov was serious, deep in thought. Fried and Mira stared at him, waiting for his reply.

"Master, why is Mystogan participating in the race?" Mira said, confusion clearly on her voice.

"Surely, there must be something going on for Mystogan to appear." Now was Fried who spoke, he was intrigued about the sudden appearance of S-class mage.

"…Mystogan?" Makarov repeated slowly, sounding as confused as they, until his eyes opened wide, now understanding the situation. "I see…" Makarov said with his signature smile. "Well, there's nothing to worry about then."

Mira and Fried stared at their master, who happily resumed drinking, she tilted her face in confusion bringing her fingers under her chin to think while Fried was serious, even though he was curious of the S-class mage and the master's reasons.

Unknown to them, Makarov was thinking about a conversation he had with Mystogan way before. He had talked about opening more with the others, socialize, something Mystogan really didn't wanted to do, after Makarov told him about the race he was going to do, the mysterious mage said he would think about it. Of course, he could not think of anyone more than Erza to be Mystogan partner, after all she had asked for him after Fantasia, so he decided to help out the reclusive mage. Makarov did not think it would work; but after seeing Mystogan had taken part in the race, he just needed to wait for the results.

The sound of an explosion nearby and people screaming was heard along angry shouts, Makarov's eye twitched angrily. The magic ropes may have controlled Natsu's fire, but he was the same as ever, somehow, Makarov saw himself already paying for the damage.


End file.
